Forced Friendship, or not?
by EmiMiao
Summary: Dumbledore has an idea to promote house unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Will the students understand each others and became friends? This is up to them. Dramione, Ransy and other pairings
1. Epilogue

**F** **o** **r** **c** **e** **d** **F** **r** **i** **e** **n** **d** **s** **h** **i** **p** **,** **o** **r** **n** **o** **t** **?**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of the Great Hall after having breakfast. It was the first day of their 6th year at Hogwarts and Hermione was reading their schedule of the day.

"Where are we having now 'Mione?" the black haired boy asked her.

"I don't know" she said re-checking the schedule in case she misread "It just said that we need to go to Class 12, it doesn't said the subject..."

"Maybe we won't do anything for an hour" said the red-head hopefully.

"Then why would they give us a classroom if we are going to have a free period, Ronald?" said the young witch

"I don't know, maybe.." but he was interrupted by their friend

"We will find out soon" he said "Look, we are here" he pointed to an old wooden door with a number 13 in golden letters on it. Once they entered the classroom they immediately noticed the other Gryffindors... and the Slytherins.

"Great," exclaimed Ron with sarcasm "another period with the Slytherins!"

The three friends took their seats and waited for the professor to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, because the teacher entered the room seconds later, and it was none other that... Albus Dumbledore. All the students were surprised and started whispering to each other.

"Since when Professor Dumbledore teaches a class?!" Harry asked surprised, but before anyone could answer him the Headmaster started speaking.

"Welcome everyone to this new class." he said, gesturing with his hands to the students "As we all know, there is a... little triviality between the houses here at school, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin..."

"No kidding" said Draco Malfoy, everyone heard him but the Headmaster seemed not to notice.

"You'll all be divided in group of 6, both Slytherins and Gryffindors," here some students began to protest but Dumbledore kept going "each group will have his own dormitory with a common room and a little kitchen. The room is concealed by a painting and you will have to agree to a password. Inside you'll find a letter that will explain everything better. Now I'll call the groups."

Every student was crossing his/her finger, hoping to end with his/her friends.

"First group" the Headmaster announced "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley and Blaize Zabini."

This is going to be a REALLY long year...

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **I am Italian and this is my 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **fanfiction I write in English, so if you find some errors I'm sorry. Please tell me is there is something I can improve. Thanks.**_

 _ **Emi**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

" _First group" the Headmaster announced "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley and Blaize Zabini"_

 **Hermione POV**

"What?! I don't want to be with the Ferret/Weasel!" Draco and Ron exclaimed at the same time, standing up. They looked ant each other dumbfounded. I would have started laughing if I wasn't so shocked myself.

"Here is a map to your dormitory" Dumbledore said, gesturing to a piece of parchment and handing it to me, since I was sitting at the front "the first grout can go now"

"Good luck" Harry whispered to me and Ron "You too" we responded while picking up our stuff and heading out of the room.

We walked through Hogwarts corridors, no one said anything until we reached the painting. It was a portrait of a young couple, dressed in medieval clothes. The man was holding the woman in a tender embrace an I recognized them as Romeo and Juliet.

"Questo deve essere il gruppo di studenti che stavamo aspettando."(1) said Juliet in Italian, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Penso di si, amore" Romeo replied kissing her forehead, then he let go of her and turned to us "Benvenuti stranieri. Siete voi gli studenti che alloggieranno qui?"(2) Again, I didn't understand a single word he said.

"Salve" I watched in amazement as Zabini started speaking in a perfect Italian "Noi siamo il primo gruppo e Professor Dumbledore ci ha detto di venire qui"(3) I notice Ron and Neville were gaping at him, too.

"Piacere di conscervi" this time the woman was speaking "Avete deciso la parola d'ordine?"(4)

"Non abbiamo ancora deciso"(5) Zabini answered, then turned to us "she asked the password" at his words everyone started arguing about the password.

"Guys? Guys!" I tried to gain their attention, but no one heard me "GUYS!" I screamed "Why don't we ask them for an idea?" I said gesturing to the couple in the painting.

"Avete una password da suggerirci?"(6) Zabini asked once everyone nodded. Romeo and Juliet looked at each other and said "Sempre"

"What does that mean?" Ron asked

"It means: Always" siad the Slytherin "and I think it's a good password" he added.

"I think it's good, too" I said "what do you think?" The other Gryffindors nodded

"Whatever" Malfoy muttered. The couple must have understood what we said because they opened the passage and we entered.

 **Normal POV**

The living room was really nice. There was a fireplace, the couch and the armchairs where a nice gray (for the Slytherins) and a big red carped (for the Gryffindors) was at the center of the room. There was also a glass coffee table between the couch and the fireplace. The kitchen had dark wooden counters, there was a oven, a fridge and a sink. Then there were three wooden doors with golden letters on them, their names: they had to share a room.

This isn't going to be good, Hermione could imagine the others starting to argue again but was surprised when nothing happened. She turned to her classmates and notice they were all staring at an envelope on the table. It wasn't there when they arrived, it must have appeared now. Malfoy was the first to move, he sat on an armchair and his friends quickly followed his lead and Zabini sat on the other armchair while Parkinson sat on one of the arms of Draco's. Hesitantly, the three Gryffindors sat on the couch and Hermione took the envelope in her hands. She noticed it had Hogwarts' seal on it. She opened it and started to read the letter aloud.

 _Dear students from Group 1,_

 _I hope your dormitory is of your liking. In case you haven't notice, you'll have to share a bedroom with a student from the other house, each bedroom has a separated bathroom._

 _On the table will appear six bracelets, one for each of you. You have to put on your left wrist one of the opposite house's color._

Hermione stopped reading and noticed that, in fact, six bracelets appeared on the coffee table. Three were golden with red vertical strips, and three silver ones with green strips. They took one bracelet and put it on as the letter said. They immediately notice that it started to shrink until it became the perfect size for them.

"I can't take it off!" Ron exclaimed, trying to remove the bracelet. The others tried too, but they couldn't.

"Great, now I'm stuck with a bloody gryffindor bracelet!" Draco exclaimed "Keep reading." he ordered to the girl. She glared at him but continued.

 _You'll notice that it can't be taken of, but don't worry I'll explain later. On the bracelets were placed some charms that will help you to respect the rules._

 _Rules:_

 _1-You can't insult any of your classmates, or you'll receive a little shock;_

 _2-You'll have to call partners by first name, the bracelets will stop you from doing otherwise;_

 _3-From now on, during this period you'll some group activities that I will personally suggest. You can't leave the room until you have finished. But don't worry, the time will stop, so you will be able to be present in your other classes._

 _The Headmaster,_

 _Albus Silente._

 _P.S: the group activities will start now._

Once Hermione finished reading another envelope appeared.

 **Translation:**

" **This must be the group of students we were waiting"**

" **I think so, love" … "Are you the students that will house here?"**

" **Hello" … "We are the students from the first group and Professor Dumbledore told us to come here"**

" **Nice to meet you" … "Have you decided the password?"**

" **We haven't decided yet"**

" **Do you have any idea for the password?"**

 _ **Author notes:**_

 _ **do you think that I added too much Italian? Let me know, because there will be more to come.**_


End file.
